Everybody wants a piece of me
by xNomii
Summary: SB/MM - Sirius can get any girl he wants. Even Marlene McKinnon. Dedicated to my wonderful Rainbow Dust.


**Everybody wants a piece of me**

_A/N; This story was written for my amazing, awesome, supermegafoxyawesomehot friend, Melanie McKinnon/Lexi Frost/Sigga/Rainbow Dust (She goes by many names). Love, I hope you're happy, you have no idea how much it took from me to write this. It goes against my moral standards.. Yes I do realize it is really, really, really, really, really corny. No, I do not care._

~~

"I can get whoever I want, Prongs," Sirius said, and he lazily leaned back on the comfy chair in the Gryffindor common room. It was filled with people, which wasn't weird on 2 PM on a Saturday. He and James were both seated in the two most comfortable chairs near the fire.

"That's not true, and you know it," James said, leaning the back of his head on his hands. He yawned, even though it was just 2 PM, he didn't get much sleep the former night.

"Well then, pick out a random girl in the common room and I'll ask her out, I bet you for 5 galleons that she says yes," he said, running his hand through his shiny, black hair, a prominent smirk on his face.

"You sure mate?" James asked with one raised eyebrow, Sirius had always been jealous of that ability, he was only able to raise both of them at the same time. He nodded and James questioningly stared around the room, before his eyes settled on a pretty blond girl, talking to his precious Lily-flower and his face turned into a semi-evil smirk.

Sirius quickly turned his attention to the girl James was looking at and gulped slightly. "Marlene McKinnon James, really?" he said, turning his attention back to his still smirking friend.

"You said you could any girl you want Padfoot, show me your magic," James said with a chuckle, Sirius glared at him but then got up and walked over to where Lily and Marlene were standing. He leaned on the wall not too far away from them, knowing that Marlene would probably walk this way when she finished talking. He was right, because Marlene bid Lily goodbye and started walking to Sirius.

"I'm so confused," Sirius said out loud, causing Marlene to stop walking and look at him with big, blue curious eyes. The black-haired boy moved off the wall and did a step forward, so he was now in front of Marlene McKinnon. He was slightly taller than her, so he looked down.

"I never knew angels could fly so low," he said in his deep voice, looking at her through his long lashes, smiling flirtatiously. Sirius was quite taken back when Marlene huffed. She threw her white-blond hair over her shoulder and started walking away. Sirius could hear James laughing and he tried to stop Marlene by placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Marlene wait," he said, and waited for her to turn around, not removing his hand from her shoulder. "Go out with me?" he said with his most dashing smile. Marlene gave him an incredulous look and shrugged his hand of off her.

"No," she said, and without looking back she walked away. Sirius could hear James laughing harder, and when he heard a thud he didn't have to look to his friend to know he just fell off the couch. Sirius ignored him though, because he was staring at Marlene McKinnon walking away.

Because the moment she walked away, Sirius fell for her. And Sirius fell hard.

~o~

"Sirius, you're staring."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Shut it Wormtail!"

"You're staring."

"Am not!"

"Guys, be quiet, McGonagall is glaring at us."

"Moony, must you always be such a buzz-kill?"

"I'm not covering for you if you get in trouble Prongs."

"Padfoot is staring at Marlene McKinnon."

"I told you to shut it Wormtail!"

"Aw, little Siri-wiri likes Marlene?"

"Walk to hell."

"I think he's drooling."

"He's so drooling."

"Why are you guys my friends?"

"You love us Padfoot, face it."

"Drop dead, Prongs."

"Oh I'm sorry Sirius, am I interrupting your 'staring at Marlene McKinnon' time?"

"I am not staring at her!"

"You so are."

"Face it Padfoot, she stole your heart."

"SHE DID NO SUCH THING!"

"Mr Black! Calm down this instance or I will give you detention."

_"You were so staring at her."__  
><em>  
>"I WAS NOT!"<p>

"Mr Black! Tonight, 5 PM, my office."

"Humpff."

~o~

"Why won't she go out with me!" Sirius groaned, and he kicked against the bed post. Remus looked up from his book and closed it slowly, sitting up straight. Sirius dropped himself backwards on the bed and let out another groan, rolling over, he buried his head in the sheets.

"Who exactly are you talking about?" Remus asked, eyeing his friend curiously, Sirius muttered something but his words were muffled by the sheets. Remus chuckled and placed his book in his lap. "Sirius, I can't hear you, sit up," he said, and Sirius rolled over.

"Marlene McKinnon," Sirius groaned, not bothering to sit up. "I tried everything you know. I tried pick-up lines, I tried flowers, chocolate, I tried a love note, I tried forcing her. But nothing would work!"

"Sirius, have you ever thought of the fact that she maybe just doesn't like you?" Remus said carefully, tapping his fingers on the large book in his lap.

"Of course not Moony, how could you say this!" Sirius said, shotting up immediately. "Everybody wants a piece of this," he said, motioning towards himself.

"Sure they do," Remus said sarcastically, earning him a glare from Sirius. Sirius got off the bed and murmured something about Remus not being helpful at all and staggered down the stairs. He wasn't watching where he was going, causing him to walk into a girl. They both fell to the ground and Sirius immediately rolled of off the person he walked into, hauling himself from the floor.

"I'm sorry," he said, still not paying the person attention he held out his hand to help her up. It was then he recognized her white-blond hair. Her sparkling blue eyes. He didn't walk into just someone. He walked into Marlene McKinnon.

When her soft hand closed around his and he helped her up, he couldn't take it anymore. Nobody was allowed to reject him. He tightened his grip on Marlene's hand and pulled her against him, not wasting any time to crush his lips against her. She didn't kiss him back though, she shoved him hard and then slapped him across the cheek.

"What do you think you are doing!" Marlene said, sounding shocked.

"I'm kissing you Marlene," Sirius said as if it was the most normal thing in the world. He rubbed his reddening cheek as he decided upon what to say. "You're not like anyone I know, Marlene," he said. "You're new, you're different, you're powerful and strong. And most of all, I like you Marlene. Me, Sirius Black, likes a girl. Never thought the day would come, but it did," he said, in a low and steady voice. His eyes were fixated on Marlene's the whole time he spoke, not allowing her to look away.

"And what makes you so sure I like you too, Sirius?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

'Merlin, I love the way she says my name,' was the first thing that entered Sirius mind. He wanted to ask her question with; 'I'm Sirius Black, everyone likes me,' but decided against it, and settled with; "I don't know, but I am not asking you to. I am just asking you for one date Marlene, one date to change your mind," instead.

"And what if I still don't like you afterwards?" she asked, combing her fingers through her blond hair.

"Then I will leave you alone," Sirius said simply, and Marlene nodded slowly.

"One date," she said. "Next Hogsmeade weeked, 2 PM, meet me here," she said, and then she walked away, leaving Sirius to just stare till she was out of sight.

~o~

"Sirius, stop pacing."

"I can't Prongs."

"Stop pacing!"

"I can't."

"You're annoying me."

"Oh shut up."

"Why are you nervous anyway? I thought Sirius Black was never nervous."

"I'm not nervous."

"You so are."

"Am not!"

"Is little Siri-Wiri nervous for his date with Marlene McKinnon?"

"I'm not nervous!"

"You don't fool me."

"I'm not, really!"

"Then why are you pacing?"

"I'm not pacing."

"You are."

"I'm not, I'm walking up and down."

"That's the definition of pacing."

"Oh, look at the time, I have to go. Wish me luck."

~o~

Sirius arrived at the place they agreed to meet just on time, Marlene wasn't there yet, so he leaned against the wall and waited for her. She arrived a few minutes later, she motioned him over, and the black haired Animagus made his way over to her. They talked about random things while they walked.

Sirius found out Marlene McKinnon didn't like palm trees, her favourite flowers were roses. She didn't like chocolate at all. She liked walking through the forest at night and she hated sand. Her favourite drink was butter beer and her favourite animal was a dog.

When they arrived at the Three Broomsticks Sirius asked if Marlene wanted something to drink, which she did. He opened the door for her and walked in behind her. While she sat down on an empty table, Sirius went to get them their drinks. Once he contained them, he walked towards where she sat down and sat down next to her and handed her the drink.

They drank in silence, and Marlene was first to speak up.

"You were right," she said, while sipping her drink slowly. "I do like you," she said, and without further explanation she placed her drink on the table and kissed Sirius on the lips softly.


End file.
